


You only have one chance u know?

by mkhhhx



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, Fun, Implied Sexual Content, Lieutenant Bang, M/M, Not Serious, Some Humor, Some Plot, The rest of b.a.p. as soldiers, There may or may not contain a bit of DaeJae, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Joining the army is fun, right Himchannie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> With this, my contribution to the B.A.P. fandom starts. It's a remake of an old drabble and was really fun to write.  
> I also thank everyone who motivated me for this <3  
> Enjoy~

“Kim Himchan, born in 1990…sir”

That was a dream. A very bad one.  
He was in this damned office for more than half an hour now, with two middle aged men commanding him to talk louder, puff his chest out, stomp his leg on the sir part and such ridiculous things. Who do they think they are to tell him what to do? Oh right, the commanding officers. He had officially enlisted about two hours ago and it was already hell. Everyone stunk. Everything stunk.

He was given boots a size bigger and underwear a size smaller, also itchy, like the rest of the uniform. The long-sleeved shirt was utterly unnecessary, it was summer, who even designs these things?

The commanders seemed pleased enough to hand him a black thing. He almost freaked out and dropped it realizing it was a gun. Guns are dangerous and absolutely not to be given around like this. They also gave him some papers with his name, many stamps and the number of the dorm he was sorted to, with other thirty men, who had probably never heard of foot hygiene and didn’t know how to flush a toilet. Perfect.

Just 24 hours ago he was at work, teaching 10-year olds to play the flute. Just 19 hours ago he was in an empty school practicing the piano and just 5 hours ago his parents and sister dropped him off at the train station.

He could sneak off the camp, nobody would notice with so many people around, at least for some days, enough days to take the first flight to America and change his name to Peter Parker.

He didn’t even have a map or directions and the place was huge, with numerous same-looking buildings. How was he supposed to hold a gun anyway, he thought to himself stopping to look around. With his peripheral vision he spotted building number 4, squeezed between identical dormitories numbered 3 and 5.

His room was 23, second floor, third room. Hard to miss because someone from inside was screaming. Himchan leaned on the door to take in the scene. There were three bunk beds inside and some closets at the far end of the room, near a window. So, other five people. He could live with five people. Two of the currently four people in the room were shouting to each other.

“Yoo Youngjae if you ever lay a finger on my precious chips once again I will skin you alive and feed you to the pigeons.” was the last line heard before the attention shifted to Himchan.

“Hello new hyung!” An overly excited boy from the top bunk greeted.

“Hello?”

“You are new here, right? Pick a bed, I’m Daehyun.” The guy who was shouting his lungs out moments ago was now using a much sweeter voice. There were two empty beds, a top and a bottom one. He thought of all the possible ways to injure himself while climbing a ladder in the middle of the nigh. Bottom it is.

The others silently watched him unpacking some of his things in a closet and testing the (very bad) quality of the bed. When he finally settled down on the 5 centimeters thick mattress, the others took it as a cue to start introducing themselves.

They had all arrived earlier that morning and they also were all his dongsaengs. Nice, more people to take care of physically or mentally apart from himself.

On the other two bottom beds resided Daehyun and Youngjae, who were friends, enlisted together and asked to be put in the same dorm. Both seemed way louder than necessary but overall friendly. The two upper bunks were occupied by Jongup, seemingly introverted and shy, very muscular and Junhong, merely a kid (not even a trace of facial hair) who already was taller than everyone else and had a squishy round face, reminding Himchan of his students, just double in height.

He pointed at the bed above him and asked about the guy but he received just shrugs. They decided to play cards until further commands were received.

One and a half hour into the game a man enters the room whistling a happy tune. Everybody seem to notice the golden and silver pins on his chest and freeze, Himchan wondering if they’ll be in trouble but the newcomer seems to be in a fairly good mood, examining the room and climbing on the last empty bed to leave his things.

By the time he gets back down, everyone is on their feet, walking awkwardly around.

“Good morning soldiers, I’m your lieutenant, Bang Yongguk, I got transferred here recently to watch over you” he points at a tag on his uniform “so it’s lieutenant Bang for you.” He finishes with a smile so bright they could provide solar energy to the whole camp using it.

Yongguk is tall enough and awfully skinny, clearly ripped under his clothes. He further explains that he is in charge of their group in his very charming wounded-donkey-dying-from-lung-infection voice. So he either is a very heavy chain smoker or nature has gifted him with only a few, low vocal cords stored in his two meter long neck.

They all stay in the middle of the room, Yongguk explaining the basics, like their training schedules for the first week and the important like their eating and free time hours. He also writes down some of the information and hangs it near the door with tape, in case someone wants to check them, nice guy.

He then explains that they’ll be using the common floor bathrooms at the corridor and they can shower there. All together. Naked. Fuck.

~

First week was supposed to be easy. They would concentrate on getting to know the place and working on their physical strength.  
First week was absolute hell.  
Himchan was in a position from where he could revaluate and regret all of his poor life choices so far, like smoking when he was sixteen, that bottle of soju one week ago and having not done any sort of exercise in the past eight years.

He was sweaty, his hands scratched up from the pebbles and little sticks, his legs almost giving up. His third push up.

Junhong and Jongup were at the front row, pushing up and going down rhythmically, like it was no big deal. Youth must be nice. Daehyun and Youngjae were both on his left, both ready to burst a vein or two but otherwise doing great.

He felt like a potato sack. A very soft and handsome potato sack. As an elementary music teacher he was not supposed to be fit. He knew his round face and fluffy belly looked great, plus, his students loved hugging him.

He felt a hand on his shoulders, barely touching him and collapsed on the ground out of breath. The rocky surface of the yard was comfier than his new bed, for sure.

“You are doing it all wrong man, stand up, I’ll show you.”

Lieutenant Bang, was providing a very nice shade for Himchan. He contemplated closing his eyes and playing dead until he decided to accept the help. Ten minutes later, his hands and legs were better placed and he was observing his breathing.

Yongguk was nearby cross-legged, encouraging both Himchan and Daehyun who said he was too tired to keep going. Himchan’s record for the day was twelve consecutive push-ups, not bad.

The instructor whistled and loudly announced the next part, twenty minutes of running around the yard and afterwards ten more of cool down exercises.  
Thirty-five minutes later, Himchan’s legs were feeling like jelly as he sat on a dining hall chair. At least he made it out alive.

~

The army was not as bad as he thought. Well obviously the food was completely tasteless and showering naked with a dozen young adults wasn’t ideal but he soon felt stronger (high score: 21 push-ups) and had established a routine with his dorm mates.

Four weeks in and Himchan was already their care-taker, a responsible hyung. He woke everyone up (except Yongguk because the man never slept) and made sure that they were ready for the morning inspection. Beds tidy, uniforms clean, closets organized. He also, almost made peace with the idea of wearing other people’s underwear, they did laundry together and all the underwear were the same, so yeah.

Five weeks in and he was starting to fully appreciate every different character with their flaws.  
Junhong was very kind and always willing to help, but homesick as hell. Always full of energy, too much of it, running around and singing Disney songs using the brooms as microphones when doing chores.  
Jongup wasn’t shy, but rather enjoyed listening and observing than doing the talking. He also badly dozed off some times, the worst timing so far being in the middle of shooting training.  
Youngjae on the other hand was loud and extroverted, a good company. His only downside being his immeasurable love for Axe. He would spray it all over their room, until it would smell like clear alcohol.  
Daehyun was even louder but kind-hearted (to everyone except Youngjae). He somehow sneaked snacks into the camp, warning the others not to touch them and always giving them around at the end.  
Lastly, about Yongguk. Well the man was a mystery. He wasn’t the talkative one, but a good listener and his few words helpful or touching. His wellbeing was a mystery as well. He usually slept around four hours on his good days and ate less than half for a human being’s standards.

~

Somewhere around his eighth month of service, Himchan realized he was royally screwed. He had caught feelings, not very straight ones, for his lieutenant who lived a meter above him.

When he finally admitted this fact to himself, he realized how problematic this situation would be.  
Firstly, Yongguk could be into women (which wasn’t exactly…strange). Secondly, there was very little to no privacy, to actually do anything (his mind still insisted that everything was possible for the determined ones) and even ruin their beautiful developing friendship. Then again, one wrong move could get him kicked out, starting rumors and reaching his students’ ears, informing that their beloved tutor enjoys it better from behind, which wouldn’t be nice at all. He was overthinking again.

It was a nice evening, just after dinner. Himchan was sprawled out on his bed reading something (an airplane use manual but he wasn’t actually paying attention) and Yongguk was on the floor, shirtless, doing pull-ups.  
“My sister’s a tattoo artist, aren’t they great?!” a little voice echoed in Himchan’s voice every time he laid eyes on Yongguk’s chest, or back, or arms, lots of options. He was appreciating the art of course, not the muscles underneath it.

He decided to test the waters.

“Hey, lieutenant Bang.” The man stopped moving, indicating he was attentive to whatever would come out of Himchan’s mouth next.

“Do you thing Daehyun and Youngjae are like…together…in a not friendly way?” he spoke way to fast and low for this conversation to be considered casual. Yongguk moved on Himchan’s bed, with his usual poker face.

“Would that be bad?” He didn’t know how to answer, so he took the honesty route.

“No, I’m just curious, they are always together, fighting like old married people.”

“They could be, it’s kind of cute actually.” Himchan thought he imagined the other man giggling before his lips formed a smirk.

“So Kim”

“Yeah?” and Himchan had a feeling in his chest that Yongguk knew. He always knew.

“Do you like me?”

Himchan had the decency to blush, before burying his face in the nearest pillow.

~

And just like that Himchan confessed and they kind of sloppily made out for two and a half minutes on that damned cracking bed until Junhong stormed inside and Yongguk had the fine idea to pretend being engrossed in a tickling fight while Himchan was going through heart attacks for various reasons. Junhong’s innocence needed to be protected at all costs.

Their relationship still leaned more towards friendship but with small benefits here and there, like occasional kisses and hand jobs (when Yongguk had managed to give everyone else full schedules on Himchan’s free time). Other pros included the proper use of lame pick-up lines like “is that a gun in your pants or are you happy to see me?” (Note: it was in fact, a gun) and making out in the guard rom instead of looking out for intruders, fires and other unimportant things.

Sometime Himchan would take Yongguk’s phone by force to take selfies (it had a better camera and he looked hot in uniform) and chuckled at the wallpaper. It was a poodle, sleeping in a light brown basket. After the fourth time he decided to ask.

“Oh, that’s my dog, Tigger, my brother keeps him.”  
Himchan had heard again about Yongguk’s brother, who lived nearby and visited almost every week, but he hadn’t had any chances to see him yet.

“Tigger.”

“Like tiger, but mightier.”

“He doesn’t seem so mighty Bbang.” That was the latest nickname that Yongguk accepted without much complaining.

“But he is an excellent guard.”

~

Thirteen months in and Himchan’s push-ups score had just updated to 64, which would be awesome if Jongup’s wasn’t over two hundred.  But nevertheless, every fat molecule on his body was replaced with muscle (soft muscle but whatever) and his once feathery hands were now rough from all their encounters with the yard’s ground. He sometimes missed his softer self but, his mental note reads, he is now a manly man. The manliest of men. 

Everybody knew somehow. Because there was no other way Youngjae would ask Himchan to “give a lap dance to our dear lieutenant” when playing truth or dare, if he didn’t knew. The younger ones were laughing, Yongguk was trying to suppress a sly smile, Daehyun was choking on a KitKat (Himchan did it, fun times).

~

One year and a half already. Himchan was afraid he had started actually enjoying the army, or the people there. Bonding was troublesome.

It was a freezing evening, not really late, just around seven o’clock but the sun had already descended a couple hours ago. He was wrapped up in his military coat and was wearing double socks. The six-hour guard duty ahead of him was anything but pleasant. At least, the limited space was slightly warmer from outside, where the snow was enough to swim in.

He was entertaining himself solving puzzles when he spotted Yongguk outside. He called him by surname and the man stood still for a moment before coming closer. Himchan noticed that Yongguk was not in uniform, rare but not unheard of, he must have been out of the camp to visit his family. Also, he was holding a leash, not dog around but something possibly four-footed was inside the bushes.

For some reason, Himchan didn’t register any of these as out of place and instead took Yongguk by the hand, pulling him in the guard room, closing but not completely shutting the door.

And suddenly, many things were happening simultaneously. Yongguk looked really confused. Himchan was leaning to kiss him. There was a very sharp pain before he passed out.

He woke up sometime later, in the infirmary, lying in his stomach. He tried lifting himself, but Junhong who suddenly appeared stopped him.

“Hi hyung. I would recommend against this.”

“What happened?” Himchan groaned, his lower body feeling numb.

“Nothing serious, the doctor said you passed out from the stress or something, I’m gonna get hyung.”

A few minutes later, Junhong was replaced with Yongguk, who was clearly trying not to laugh. He took his time to sit on the bed and pet Himchan’s back before speaking.

“I’m glad you finally met my brother.”

“What?”

“I never mentioned we’re twins, did I?”

“Explain.”

“Tigger thought you were attacking Yongnam.”

“Huh?!”

“Himchan, you have a dog bite on your butt.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback always welcome!  
> You can find me on tumblr under the same username~  
> <3


End file.
